


Coming Home

by sydhammer



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydhammer/pseuds/sydhammer
Summary: Jamie Reagan was supposed to be home from work 6 hours ago. Meanwhile, a snowstorm is hitting New York, and worrying his wife. But are the falling flakes really the reason for his absence?





	1. Snowstorm

“I want to go outside now!” Scarlett screamed as she stamped her foot up and down on the wooden floors.  


“I know you do baby,” said a worried Eddie, “but we have to wait for daddy to get home. Why don’t you go play with your dolls while we wait? I’m sure he’ll be home any minute now”. Eddie plastered on a fake smile and Scarlett scampered off angrily. After her daughter had ventured away, Eddie finally let her guard down. She looked out the window for the fortieth time that hour in hopes of seeing her husband's car pull up their long driveway. To her dismay, all she saw was the rush of white flakes falling onto the pavement. She glanced back at the clock which read 1:12. Jamie had worked double overtime last night and should have gotten off at 7 am. He was supposed to bring home breakfast for Eddie and Scarlett from their favorite bagel shop on 6th. Despite the delay, Scarlett had unknowingly eaten breakfast and lunch and was pestering her mom to go play outside in the snow. Eddie however, had eaten nothing and wasn’t eager to venture into the frigid temperatures without knowing she would have her husbands embrace to warm her up. Instead, she stared out the window desperately hoping to see headlights. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a tugging on her sweater.  


“Where’s daddy, mama? I miss him and I want to go play outside together. We have to go to Grandpa’s House for dinner soon”, a glum Scarlett said. “It’s already 3, and we aren’t going to have any time to play.” The young girls' voice started to waver, and her eyes began to feel with tears.  


“Don’t cry Scar,” Eddie said moving down to the floor to be eye level with her daughter. “You can play with dad tomorrow when Mommy’s at work. Right now, we have to go get ready for Sunday Dinner at Grandpa’s house an-”  


“BUT I WANT TO PLAY WITH BOTH OF YOU!” Scarlett screamed as tears rolled down her face. “It’s not fair! I want to play with both of you in the snow! Right! Now!”  


“I know Scar, I know. But Dad is at work right now. Maybe we can play after dinner, okay?” Eddie takes Scarlett’s hand and walks her to her room. She opens the closet door and pulls out Scarlett's green velvet dress with a white lace trim. “Do you want to wear this to dinner? Scarlet shakes her head no. She walks over to her closet and pulls out a sky blue dress with pink, purple, and yellow polka dots all over it.  


“This one, please. I want to wear this one. Its daddy’s favorite. He always tells me how pretty I look in it.” Despite the fact that the dress was short sleeve and it was snowing outside, Eddie saw no use in arguing with her daughter.  


“Sure, peanut. Can we put some tights under it too? And you can wear your white shoes and sweater to match.” A smile spreads across Scarlett’s face as she ran to get her shoes.  


“Daddy is going to think I’m the prettiest girl in the world,” she said, still smiling. She walks over to her bed and plops her self down to let her mother put on her shoes. “He’s going to be at dinner, at Grandpa’s house. Right Mama?” Scarlett looks up at Eddie with her big blue eyes and stops smiling. Eddie puts on her second shoe, and picks daughter up, hugging her close to her shoulder.  


“I hope so Scar, I hope so.”


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Scarlett head to Sunday dinner at Frank's house. Eddie is hoping for answers to her husband's disappearance, but will she get the answers she wants?

Eddie sped the whole way to her father-in-law’s house. As soon as she pulled up in front of the Bay Ridge home, she jumped out of the car, grabbed Scarlett and ran to the front door. She knocked thrice before opening the door, removing the hat, gloves, and down jacket from her daughters' tiny figure, before letting her run into the family room to play with her cousins. After her daughter was out of sight, Eddie unraveled her scarf and hung her own coat up before heading to the kitchen where Danny and Erin were.

“Is he here?” she asked as soon as she stepped foot in the room.

“Is who here?” Danny replied confused.

“Jamie! Is Jamie here?”

“Um no, why would he be here?” Erin piped, “he didn’t come with you?”

“No, he didn’t,” she replied frantically. “He was supposed to be home by 8 this morning and now it's 6! I haven’t heard anything from him, he’s not returning my calls, texts, anything I don’t know where he is, I don't know what he’s doing, I don-”

“Ed!” Danny grabbed her arms and shook her lightly. “Hey, hey calm down okay. It’s Jamie we are talking about here. Goody-two-shoes, suck up, I went to Harvard Law, Jamie. I’m sure he has a logical explanation.

“Yeah Eddie, I’m sure he’s fine” reassured Erin. “He probably just got stuck up on another tour, and his phone died or something.”

“He wouldn’t have gotten another tour” Eddie replied removing Danny’s hands from her arms. “He was already working double overtime last night.”

“Look, Ed, I’m sure he’s fine, okay?” Eddie detected a little more worry in his voice. “Dad is in the den if you want to go ask him if he knows anything, although he’ll probably just tell you the same thing as us.”

"I’ll go anyways. Thanks, Dan. You to Erin” Eddie spoke as she made her way down the hall to the next room. As she entered the doorway, she saw Frank’s back to her, staring at a photo album of Jamie as a child.

“Come take a seat, Eddie,” Frank said without turning around. Startled, Eddie jumped and then made her way to sit next to her future father-in-law.

“Commi-Dad, do you know where he is?” Frank looked up at her briefly before flipping to another page in the book.

“I always liked this picture. It was taken on Jamie’s third birthday. He had a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting in the shape of a hockey stick. He loved it so much he wouldn’t let anyone eat it besides himself. Whenever some got near it, he took off the little hat he was wearing and poked them with it,” Frank chuckled. “He always got what he wants, didn’t he. Even now.” A look of confusion spread across Eddie’s face. “Well, he got you didn’t he. Despite what the department said, what the rules said, what I said, he got what he wanted.” A wave of silence swept through the room, leaving the crackling of the fire to fill the void. Finally, Frank spoke up again. “You know what I’ve realized about Jamie?” Eddie’s eyes looked up to meet his. “He loves rules. He enforces them on himself, on others, on you, on everyone. But, when Jamie wants something, no matter what that something is, it’s as if those rules don’t exist. He and Danny are alike in that way. They don’t realize it, but, they are.” Frank got up from the couch and put the baby album back on the shelf with the others before turning to leave the room.

“Wait, Frank.” He turned around to face her. “Is that what he’s doing? Is he helping someone? Is he breaking the rules for someone?” Frank smiled at her and stuck his hand in his pockets. He turned to leave the room but stopped in the doorway.

“C’mon Eddie, I’m sure dinner’s almost ready,” he spoke before turning around and continuing on to the dining room.


	3. Sunday Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reagan's all gather around for family dinner, but will Eddie be able to make it through without Jamie?

Eddie closed the photo album and made her way to the dining room to eat. She sat down with Scarlett on her left and an empty chair to her right. She began to routinely cut up Scarlett’s food as the rest of the family sat down so Scarlett wouldn’t feel left out as they all ate. Soon enough the table was full and food began to circle around. During this dinner, however, and unusual silence filled the room. Usually, the Reagan table was full of conversations, or “friendly disagreements” as they so politely called it. Eddie remembers that conversation so clearly. It was before they were married, before Scarlett, before this. The thought of having Jamie by her side again made a smile creep across Eddie’s face. She turned to her right as if she was meaning to say something, but was met with emptiness.

“So, Eddie,” she looked up and met her sister-in-law's eyes, “did you and Scarlett play out in the snow today?” 

“No, um, actually, Scarlett didn’t want to play without Jamie and he obviously didn’t show up so no, we didn’t go outside.” The anger and resentment in Eddie’s voice became clear. Tears watered in her eyes, but she made a clear effort to look down at her plate of food. Pop, sitting at the other end of the table noticed the waiver in Eddie’s voice. He began to speak when he saw Frank staring at him with his hand motioning to stop. He smiled lightly as if he was trying to say something, something about Jamie. Pop got the message and continued eating in silence. 

“Mommy, where’s Daddy” a little voice spoke. “You said he was going to be here. Where is he?” Eddie brushed the tear from her cheek and looked at her daughter. 

“Well, sweetie, Daddy is busy with work right now and he couldn’t make it.” 

“Work? But Mommy it's Sunday. He always comes to dinner.” 

“I know he usually does Scar, but not today. He couldn’t make it today.” Scarlett seemed happy with the answer her mother had just given her and continued to eat her mashed potatoes (with parsley of course). “Excuse me, I, um, I need to get some air.” Eddie pushed her chair back from the table and headed into the other room. 

“Mommy where are you going? Can I come?” Scarlett began to exit the table as well. 

“No, Scar stay where you are okay.” She choked back tears. “Aunt Erin will play with you.” Erin smiled and began to feed Scarlett her food like an airplane. Meanwhile, Eddie ran into the bathroom just in time. Tears began to roll down her face uncontrollably. She sat on the toilet cover, put her head in her knees, and sobbed. *Knock, knock* 

“Ed, you okay? You’ve been in there for 20 minutes.” She sniffled. 

“Yea, I’m fine Dan, thanks. I’ll be out in a minute. 

“Alright.” Eddie waited a minute before standing up from her seat and walking over to the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she knew there was no use in trying to fix her appearance. She dried her eyes with a tissue and walked back out into the family room to get Scarlett. 

“Scar, hey, it’s time to go home peanut.” Scarlett, who was busy playing with her dolls, didn’t hear her mother. “Scarlett. It’s time to go.” Scarlett looked up at her mother and back down at her dolls before getting up. “Please pick up your toys first sweets.” As Scarlett went to clean her toys Eddie noticed that all the Reagans were sitting in the room as well. She made eye contact with all of them before Scarlett ran back to her. 

“I’m done, mommy! I’m going to get my jacket now.” 

“Okay Scar go ahead, I’ll be right there.” She looked around at her family one last time. “Bye, everyone. See you later. Let me know if you hear anything about Ja-, she took a breath to steady her voice, Jamie.” She turned around, grabbed her coat and her daughter before walking out of the house. 

The ride home wasn’t much better. Usually, on Sundays, Eddie would drive to Bay Ridge and Jamie would drive home. Scarlett would always fall asleep on the way back and Eddie would lean her head on the cold, passenger window and watch the buildings roll by or the stars above her. Jamie would turn on the radio very quietly and Eddie would hum along to whatever song was playing because of course, she knew them all. Somewhere along the ride, Eddie would catch Jamie staring at her at a red light or whilst they were in traffic. She would let him, for a moment, before turning around and meeting his gaze. The end of the ride was filled with the two holding hands and softly singing along to the radio together until they pulled up the long driveway to their house. 

Eddie drove home in silence. Scarlett luckily fell asleep after about 5 minutes, and Eddie drove the rest of the way without hearing another sound. As she got closer to home she prayed that Jamie would be there, but deep down, she knew he wouldn’t be. 30 minutes later Eddie pulled up her snow-covered driveway, to find an empty, dark house. She drove into her garage, turned the car off, and went to wake Scarlett. 

“Hey peanut, we’re home.” Scarlett rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Come on babe, let's go get you ready for bed.” Eddie unbuckled Scarlett from her car seat, lifted her up, and took her inside the house. She brought Scarlett to her room and helped her change into her pajamas and brush her teeth, before tucking her into bed.”Goodnight, Scar. Sleep well.” 

“Mommy?” 

“Yes, Scar?” 

“Tell Daddy I love him.” 

“He knows baby, he knows.” Eddie shut off Scarlett’s light and closed the door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV, hoping to mindlessly pass the time. Soon enough she looked at the clock which read 11:39 pm. She took her cup back to the kitchen and went to her bedroom. The sight of the empty bed made Eddie want to burst into tears again but she knew she had to be strong. Wherever Jamie was, she knew that’s what he would want from her. She knew he would want her to be strong. 

Eddie climbed into the cold bed and turned off her bedside lamp. She picked up her phone and opened the messaging app. She clicked her top contact. _I don’t know where you are, but please tell me your okay. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t. Scarlett needs you. I need you. Please come back to us. Please come back to me. I love you, Jamie. No matter what. Come home. _She clicked off her phone, put it on the table beside her, and shut her eyes in hopes of seeing her husband when they opened.__

__…_ _

__*Buzz, buzz*_ _

__The room was pitch black with only a couch and a table in the center. Suddenly, a bright light appeared coming from a phone on the table. There was no one around to see the message, and soon the room returned to its dark state. In the next room over two of the most dangerous criminals New York had ever seen were planning something. Something big. Something dangerous. Something that would make them rich beyond their wildest dreams. And at their side was Jamie Reagan._ _


End file.
